


Sausage Fest

by Graendoll



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Competitive Eating, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gags, Humor, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: More for the Kinktober collection!Prompt - GagsPairing - ReyloRey decides she wants to become a competitive eater, and meets Kylo Ren at her first competition. Her nemesis eventually offers to help her overcome her gag reflex.





	Sausage Fest

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with the prompt because I was on a business trip in Milwaukee while trying to plot my kinktober fics and this idea COULD NOT BE STOPPED.

"Finn! I figured it out!"

Rey rushed into the living room, her smile wide, holding a flyer in her hand and shaking it wildly in her roommate’s face.

Backing away from the violent flapping, Finn grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Rey, peanut, that's great. But  _ what _ exactly did you figure out?"

"My career!" Rey flapped the flyer in his face one last time before she opened it and crowded his space so he could look at it with her.

"Professional  _ eating _ ?"

"It's  _ brilliant, _ right? I love eating, and I'm really good at it!"

Finn looked at her sideways before glancing back down at the flyer in her hand. There was a prize of fifteen hundred dollars, which prompted Finn to rip the flyer out of Rey's hands.

"You're telling me you can make over a thousand bucks eating hot dogs?"

"I know!" Rey bounced on her toes and took the flyer back. "I have to pay an entrance fee, but it's not that much."

Finn narrowed his eyes. "How much?"

Rey looked down and mumbled something. 

"Rey, how much?" 

"A hundred dollars." Finn groaned, but Rey spoke too quickly for him to get any words in. "It's fine, and completely worth it, because you've seen how I can pack in the hotdogs!"

"This doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Finn, don't be a downer. I have a really good feeling about this."

* * *

The morning of the event, Rey woke up, went for a run, had a strong cup of tea, and then spent a solid thirty minutes pumping herself up for the competition. The rules were clear; she had to eat the entire hotdog, bun and all, and would have access to water but nothing else. The event was timed and whoever got the most dogs down the quickest would win.

"Easy peasy." She gave herself a thumbs up in the mirror before leaving the house.

When they arrived at the fairgrounds for the event, Rey and Finn made their way over to the competition stage and it only took a few minutes for Rey to realize she was probably in  _ way _ over her head.

The people milling around in the back where the competitors were preparing for the event were unexpected. 

"Finn, who are all these people?"

One of the folks milling around with an ear piece and a clipboard looked up briefly.

"Trainers, mostly."

Rey blinked, grabbing Finn’s sleeve and yanking him towards her.

"These people have  _ trainers?" _

"I told you this was a horrible idea."

Rey huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "This was an  _ excellent _ idea. Not everyone needs training to be awesome."

Refusing to be intimidated, Rey dragged Finn to the registration table and got herself signed in. She received her packet which included a t-shirt with a somewhat obscene hot dog on it, as well as a number that was to be pinned on her back and a few coupons.

Finn helped her with the number, making sure it was pinned to her shirt correctly and as they were discussing the merits of the graphic on the tee she'd received, there was a commotion on the other side of the tent.

A giant of a man strode through the opening and Rey's jaw dropped open. He was over six feet, long shaggy black hair hanging down over a face that looked like it was modelled after a Greek god. Long aquiline nose, full lips, dark brows that covered whiskey colored eyes, and a constellation of beauty marks that made her want to trace them with her fingers. His eyes flicked over to her and his brow wrinkled a bit before he turned away.

"Wow." Rey watched him walk to the registration booth and decided she really wanted to talk to him. Shoving the bag of schwag at Finn, she strode across the tent and smiled up at the man before holding her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Rey."

The tall man looked down at her, but didn't shake her hand, forcing her to lower it awkwardly. 

"Can I help you?"

"This is my first time and I thought it would be nice to make friends with the other eaters!"

"Huh. Why?" He looked genuinely confused.

"Friendly competition?"

His lips twitched. "I see. Well, don't choke."

Rey frowned as he walked away. 

* * *

The time for the competition came and found Rey on the stage at the very end of the long table. She looked around and saw the Greek god towards the middle of the table. There were three people between them, two men and another woman. An announcer was introducing the competitors and the audience applauded and cheered for each one, including Rey when her name was announced. She learned that the Greek god had a ridiculous name, Kylo Ren, and rolled her eyes when he got the most cheers from the crowd, vowing to look him up after the competition.

A ripple of anticipation went through Rey as large platters of hot dogs were placed before each of the competitors and Rey heard her stomach growl as the plate of food was set before her. When the bell went off, Rey started, picking up a hot dog and eating it as fast as she could. Looking around she realized she was...not keeping up. Kylo was shoving multiple hot dogs into his face and appeared to barely chew as he mowed through the plate in front of him. The person next to Rey was on his third hot dog while Rey finished up her first. Deciding she needed to step up her game, Rey took another hot dog and shoved it into her mouth, trying to chew and swallow as quickly as possible. Desperate she grabbed another only to nearly choke as her gag reflex kicked in.

Eyes watering, she ate as quickly as possible, but the more she worked the more Rey realized her gag reflex was working against her. She nearly undid all her hard work halfway through the timer when she nearly puked, something which was explicitly called out as a disqualifying event.

Rey got through a pathetic ten hot dogs before the bell rang, her stomach full and her frustration at its peak. She watched in irritation as Kylo stood and the audience cheered for him. The total count of  _ twenty seven _ hot dogs beat out the other contestant counts and he was awarded the prize purse.

Rey smiled, disappointment sitting heavy in her stomach alongside the ten hotdogs, making her particularly queasy. When Kylo made eye contact with her and smirked, she glared at him and decided then and there, she'd beat him.

This was war.

* * *

Over the next several months, Rey researched and read up on competitive eating  _ and _ Kylo Ren. While she learned very little about him, she learned a great deal about competitive eaters. She really had no idea what she'd gotten herself into. The competitive circuit for professional eaters was a tight knit group of people who  _ trained _ for this activity on a regular basis. And training wasn't just eating; it was working out and hydrating and resting and she was exhausted just reading about it.

But she was determined. And Finn was willing to help her, grilling hotdogs and watching her with a grimace while she tried to shove them down using the techniques she’d read up on. But for whatever reason, her gag reflex would kick in when she’d get more than two in her mouth and, well, it didn’t really bode well for her new career choice.

Never one to give up, Rey continued to enter competitions. She did well; even with her gag reflex she could devour some weiners, but it wasn’t until she entered the competition at the state fair that she actually  _ won _ . The purse was only seven hundred and fifty bucks, but as far as Rey was concerned, it was the incentive she needed to keep going. Not to mention that her win at the state fair gave her the opportunity to travel to Milwaukee to enter the bratwurst festival eating competition, one of the largest competitive eating events in the states, with a purse of ten thousand dollars.

“Rey, it’s in  _ Milwaukee _ .”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Finn looked at her sideways. “Have you ever been to Wisconsin?”

Rey shrugged. “It’s the home of beer. And cheese. And...beer. But it’s  _ ten grand,  _ Finn!"

"Yeah but how much does it cost to get there?"

Rey threw up her hands. "Are you coming with me or not?"

Finn came with her.

The flight to Milwaukee was boring and the hotel was modest, located in the center of downtown near the river. Because the main event was the competition and it wasn't attached to a state fair, there were  _ activities _ . It was like being at a conference for professional eaters.

All of the competitors could register for various activities prior to the competition and Rey's enthusiasm for the entire experience had her signing up for all of them.

When she showed Finn a copy of her itinerary he deflated.

“You can’t possibly expect to do all those things.”

Rey gave him her best look of disgust. “I can and I will. Are you coming? I signed you up for everything too.”

Finn bailed on her after the walk to Lake Michigan resulted in him getting blisters on both his big toes. After he abandoned her, she continued to participate to the fullest until the dinner, at which point she went back to the hotel and tried to strong-arm Finn into joining her at the German beer hall that the contestants were supposed to eat at.

“No. I have no interest in eating with a bunch of competitive eaters. I’m tired, Rey. I miss Rose, my feet hurt, and frankly your enthusiasm is freaking me out.”

“Fine. I’ll go alone.”

She wasn’t alone.

“Did you choke?”

Rey nearly did just that when the low rumble of a voice right next to her ear suddenly appeared.

“Um, hi.”

"Ben." He held out her hand but she didn't take it, retaliation for his rudeness when they first met. His upper lip twitched anyway, and he slid into the chair next to her. “And you’re Rey, right? Congratulations on making it to the sausage fest.”

Rey nearly choked again. “I beg your pardon?”

He stared at her with a slight smirk. “You know, the Beer and Bratwurst Festival, aka, sausage fest.”

Rey blinked and wiped her mouth on her napkin before placing it back in her lap. 

“Right. Of course.”

He bumped her shoulder and reached over, helping himself to her plate.

“Excuse you, that’s my meat.”

He raised an eyebrow and popped the last morsel of her beer brat into his mouth.

“I don’t think I like you very much.”

His smirk fell, replaced by the blank expression he’d held when she introduced herself all those months ago. “Good luck at the competition.” Rey watched, feeling like a complete jerk, as he pushed away from the table and moved to stand. Before she really knew what she was doing her arm shot out.

“Wait. Sorry, that was incredibly rude.” He looked over at her and she tried to smile. “You ate off my plate. I have a...thing...about people eating off my plate.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, childhood trauma.” He hummed, but didn’t make any further attempts to get up and move. “So, you do this for a living?”

He settled into his chair, arms crossing over his chest as he looked around the room. “Yup. Makes me a bit of a freak, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know about that, you’re talking to a woman who sought out this career, so if you’re a freak so am I.”

“What competition did you win to get an invite to this one?”

“State fair, you?”

“I’m ranked internationally. I just kind of get invited to these things.”

“Internationally?”

He looked at her sideways. “Yeah, I spend a lot of the winter in Japan.” 

“Huh.”

There was a lull in the conversation while Rey contemplated how hard it would be to navigate the world of  _ international competitive eating _ , while Ben just studied her. He shifted in his chair and if Rey didn’t know better, she’d think he was nervous. 

“So uh, did you ever get that whole gag reflex thing figured out?”

“How did you know about that?”

He shrugged. “I’m observant.”

“Well, it’s a drag. Like, a major drag. I’ve been reading up on technique and practicing and no matter what I do or how much I try to shove in there, I gag.” Ben shifted in his seat, but Rey didn’t notice. “I mean, I’ve tried one, two, even three at a time, and I just can’t seem to relax my throat. Honestly, I’ve even watched porn to see if there was a way to replicate their moves.” She snorted in laughter and looked over at him, taking in his expression. 

“I just made this weird, didn’t I?”

He huffed out a laugh and ran his hand through his hair. “No, no, by all means. Go on about how you’re looking at deepthroat porn vids in order to shove bratwurst into your mouth.”

“Well when you say it like that, it sounds weird!”

He smirked at her and bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself from laughing aloud, and Rey was suddenly struck by how completely gorgeous he was.

“You need a teacher.”

Rey snorted. “Like you could teach me how to deep throat bratwurst.” 

“Well,” he said, leaning closer, “maybe not  _ bratwurst _ .”

“Did you - “ Rey paused, taking in the expression on his face. “Did you just offer your dick as a learning tool?”

Ben leaned back and shrugged. “It’s pretty big.”

“Omg who  _ are _ you?”

“Ben Solo, professional eater.”

“I don’t even know what is happening right now.”

Ben shrugged and looked away, but Rey noticed the tips of his ears were red and he was rubbing the palm of one of his hands on his thigh like a nervous tick. Good lord, this giant of a man was actually trying to hit on her. She found it oddly adorable, even if his technique was completely awful. Standing up abruptly, she grabbed her phone and bag from the table and tapped his shoulder.

“Where’s your room?”

His head whipped up and he stared at her for a moment before pushing his chair out and standing. “Seriously?”

“Yup.”

“Shit, I can’t believe that worked. Come on.”

* * *

Their conversation on the way back to his hotel was slightly awkward to start off with, but by the time they had walked the twenty minutes back to where he was staying, Rey was developing a pretty serious crush. 

“Wow, the Hilton? Nice.”

Ben shrugged as they rode up to his floor. “It’s all sponsored and most of the travel gets paid for so they can advertise that I’m attending these things.”

“Must be nice.” 

When the elevator stopped on his floor with a ding, he wrapped his hand around hers before tugging her towards his room. A quick swipe of the key card and he opened the door for her, leading her into a typical hotel suite with two beds, a desk, a mini fridge, and an enormous television.

“Do you, ah, want a drink or something?”

Rey tossed her stuff on the bed and wandered over to the window, pulling the drapes aside to see what kind of view he had.

“I don’t think so.” She turned around and looked at him. “This is pretty weird. Should we like, make out first?”

Ben laughed and walked towards her, grabbing her hand again and tugging her towards the window. “Do you want to make out?”

“Kind of.”

He smirked before brushing some hair off her face. He cupped her cheek and leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips before pulling back, eyes roving over her face. “You’re really fucking pretty.”

Rey reached up and put her hands around his neck, kissing him again, her tongue flicking across his lips while she nibbled at his mouth, trying to get him to let her in. Ben took the hint and opened for her, taking control of the kiss as he cupped her head, holding her still so he could nibble from her mouth. His lips and tongue pressing into her, tasting her, tugging on her bottom lip until he released it with a pop before pressing back again and stroking his tongue against hers. 

Rey revelled it in, tasting him and letting herself fall into the act of kissing him, focusing on meeting his tongue and the feel of his lips while she carded his hair and pressed her hips to his. She could feel the evidence of his arousal through his jeans and she heard a moan slip out when she realized he hadn’t been exaggerating. It  _ was _ big.

Rey broke the kiss and ran a hand down his chest, palming his erection and pulling a hitching breath out of him.

“Fuck.” He stroked his thumb over her lips before pulling back and smirking down at her. “Why don’t you get on your knees for me?”

Not losing eye contact with him, Rey did just that, lowering herself until she was looking up at him while he stroked her hair. She continued to palm his erection, feeling it respond under her hand. Emboldened by the look on his face, pupils nearly black and cheeks blooming with color, Rey worked on his pants, tugging the zipper of his jeans down and sliding them down over his hips, leaving her face to face with a sizable erection enclosed in the grey cotton of his boxers.

“Wow.”

A throaty chuckle came from the man standing in front of her. “Thanks.”

Rey hooked her thumbs under the waist of his boxers and tugged them down to join his pants, freeing his erection and watching it bob in front of her before wrapping her fingers around it and leaning in to suck the tip into her mouth. She figured she might as well just dive in. 

“Fuck.” He tugged on her hair and she looked up at him, taking great pleasure in the expression on his face as he stared down at her. “You’re gonna take all of me like a good girl, aren’t you Rey?”

She nodded and he pressed his pelvis into her, her mouth opening wider to accommodate his girth. He was so big, and thick. Definitely more than three hot dogs.

“Just relax, sweetheart.” Ben held her head in place while he continued to press his length into her until he hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag. “Shhhh, relax Rey. Fuck you feel so good.”

Focusing on relaxing her throat, Rey closed her eyes as he pulled away before slowly pressing into her again. It was probably the most gentle face fucking anyone had ever received, but it was effective. Her mouth stretched around his cock, lips running over the smooth skin as he pushed back in until he hit the back of her throat. This time he didn’t pull away when she spasmed around him, instead holding her steady while she gagged and tried to relax around the head of his cock.

“You okay?”

She looked up again, eyes slightly teary, and the expression on his face fortified her. With a nod, she forced herself to swallow around the cock in the back of her throat, determined to overcome her gag reflex. Ben’s eyes rolled back into his head when she did.

“Jesus Christ.”

Rey reached up with her hands and placed them on his thighs, curling her fingers around him and pulling him towards her. He seemed to take the hint and began to slowly fuck her mouth again, pressing further and further into her throat. Rey found the slow pressure easier to control and she continued to watch his face as he used her mouth, learning to swallow instead of gag, relax instead of tense each time he pressed into her. 

Her confidence grew as he began to move more quickly and Rey started to bob her head in rhythm with him, taking even more of him until she finally managed to touch his pubic hair with her nose, his entire length sitting comfortably in her mouth and down the back of her throat. Moaning, she met his eyes again and he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth which caused a gush of wetness to soak into her panties. 

“Fuck, look at you. Such a good girl, with my whole cock in your mouth. You’re doing so well.” She moaned again and his grip on her hair tightened almost painfully. “Shit, Rey, that’s so fucking good. I want - “ She pulled up and slid her tongue over the tip of his cock before taking him back in, swallowing his length successfully. “If you keep that up and I’m going to come down that lovely throat of yours.”

Rey pulled off him completely. “I’d be okay with that.”

“Fuck.” Ben groaned as she lowered her mouth to him again, relaxing her throat and taking in all of him. He began to move more rapidly, seeming to pick up on the fact that her gag reflex was mostly under control at this point, thrusting into her face more quickly as she braced herself on his thigh, letting her tongue move along his velvety skin, tasting him as the salt of his pre-cum became stronger.

“God, you’re so good. So amazingly good, fuck Rey.” She reached down to cup his balls, toying with them as he continued to thrust down her throat until she felt the warm jet of his come shoot out of him, his groan almost unworldly as he gripped her hair and pressed her face to his stomach. With another, weaker thrust, he released his grip on her ponytail and Rey hollowed her cheeks as she sucked him clean before releasing him completely and staring up at him.

His thumb brushed over her cheek and when he looked down at her he was absolutely wrecked.

“Fuck, Rey, that was incredible.”

She smiled up at him. “Who knew you were such a good teacher.”

He helped her up off her knees, pulling her to standing before he proceeded to run his hands over her hair and his eyes over her face. Rey felt oddly cherished by his behavior, even if she had just been on her knees with his cock down her throat.

“I hope you don’t think I did this just to get a blowjob.” He swallowed and Rey couldn’t help but wrap her hands around his wrists to steady him. “I’d like to return the favor. And maybe also fuck you if you’ll let me. And buy you dinner. Or breakfast. Or jesus, coffee and a pastry?”

Rey laughed and leaned in to kiss him. “Okay. All of it. That all sounds good.”

He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. Rey let herself fall into it, enjoying his taste and loving the way he held her like she was something precious. 

“Stay with me?”

She started to nod before something occurred to her. “Shit! Finn!”

Ben looked confused. “Who is Finn?”

“My friend and kind of trainer. I left him in the hotel room.” He frowned and she felt his disappointment mirrored in her own. "I could call him and let him know where I am."

“Yes, do that. Please.”

Rey smiled at the sincerity of his  _ please _ and traced his jaw with her finger. “Okay, I’ll stay.”

* * *

The next morning at the competition, Rey remembered what Ben had taught her and used her new skills to get second place in the Sausage Fest. She was only behind Ben by two bratwurst and took home the substantial second place prize of four thousand dollars.

  
She celebrated with Finn, Ben, and his weird agent, Hux before going back to Ben’s hotel room in order to get in some more  _ practice _ .


End file.
